Yu-Gi-Oh! Circus
by Kuranoir
Summary: Yuuto Mochizuki, a young man under the alias of Queen, is the second in command of a government organization called Circus. Their objective, to give punishment to those who have sinned within the man-made Miyatomo island. But not all is what it seems and even the brightest rays of light casts shadows underneath. An original story with original characters.
1. The Stolen Cards

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Circus**

 _A/N:_ _Some of the card mechanics may be off since I'm still kind of a newbie when it comes to the card game. Only played Duel Links with a bit of the original card game years ago, so please do say if I messed up the rules! I will be using the game's original rules with 8000 LP and a deck of 40-60 cards. Also yeah the duels are written to be long. I wanted it to seem entertaining with the banter between the duelists and making the monsters more lively, but do tell me if that is not what you all like? Just testing the waters before I start writing more chapters._

 **Roshambo** – Another name for rock paper scissors

* * *

Yuuto yawned in boredom as he listened to Circus' leader, King, type using the organization's master computer. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and brushed a long bang away that was covering his left eye.

"King, when will you be done?"

"Patience, my Queen. It takes time to test a new function."

"I know... Has the Ringmaster called us with a mission yet?" Yuuto questioned.

"No, so we're free to do whatever we please right now. Now, can I get back to my work?"

Yuuto nodded and King made a small noise of irritation before focusing back on his task. Yuuto watched how his black rimmed glasses reflected the screen with thousands of lines. All of those variables and algorithms seemed like magic to the young adult, so King took the task of maintenance whenever Circus wasn't deployed on missions.

He looked exhausted, with dark circles apparent on his face. Yuuto was slightly worried, as the lack of sleep has taken a toll on the man, but he knows that the leader of Circus always pulled through despite the harsh circumstances. Then again, he couldn't blame him with what was happening around here.

Recently there has been an influx of newcomers to the island. It was normally a good thing to see new faces on this otherwise isolated island, however, there have been a rising number of duelists having their cards stolen. Yuuto knew that those two seemingly unconnected events are definitely related to each other in some way. But in what sort of way, he didn't know. All he could do was wait as King had suggested.

Even though it was a smart choice, it was frustrating to sit back and do nothing while this was all happening in front of his eyes. As if sensing his distress, King pressed the back of his tanned right hand on Yuuto's cheek. The warmth contrasted with his cold skin, something that the young adult took note of.

"You're eighteen. I'm not going to say you can't do something. After all, you're second in command, I trust your instincts. I was simply giving you advice just like you do for me. Also, go put on a jacket. I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes sir," Yuuto grumbled with a pout as he got up from his chair. He walked over to the clothing rack in the room and put on his olive green jacket.

"After this, why don't we have a game of chess? It has been awhile since we had a match against one another," King asked with a sly smile while placing his glasses onto the desk.

"No. You need to sleep. Also, you beat me every single time."

"...The most powerful piece in chess is the queen," King suddenly said.

Yuuto quirked an eyebrow at this, "Yes? You told me this before."

King chuckled, "A pawn is promoted into a queen in most cases... They are the most important piece at the end game when all hope is lost."

The black haired man was bewildered with his outbursts, "Are you okay? I didn't think you were this sleep deprived-"

King raised a hand, interrupting his younger subordinate from speaking further, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Stop working and go to sleep already. I know that you somehow always deal with it just fine, but you can't be like this for those times when we need you the most."

"Yes, mother. You're right. I suppose this should be it for the night."

"...Are you trying to sass me?" Yuuto questioned with a hint of amusement.

"Perhaps."

"Pft, that's my role. Not yours. I'm the sass queen and you're the one who is the level headed and fair king."

The other man rolled his crimson red eyes, "What, so I can't have my fun? I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick here."

"Didn't you just say that the most powerful piece in chess was the queen?" King seemed to realize what Yuuto was pointing out because he began to laugh. "Congratulations. By your own admittance, you answered your own question. Now go home and sleep. Seriously."

King sighed, "Okay, okay. Goodnight, my Queen. I will see you back here during the evening tomorrow."

* * *

Somehow Yuuto was able to drag himself home and sleep. He never realized how tired he was yesterday, but now he can tell with how his body felt like lead. There were definitely going to be strange looks from his fellow students.

He groaned into his pillow trying to think up of some excuses if someone inquired about his health. He shouldn't have stayed with King so late last night, but he didn't want to leave the man alone. He would have overworked himself until he fell asleep at the desk again. Then again he could have asked his subordinates, Bishop or Knight for some help regarding the matter.

Yuuto glared at his school uniform sitting innocently on a chair nearby. Oh right, he has to go to school today because Sunday is over. What a joy. His most loved part of the day. He secretly hoped that the school will vanish, but of course that is unlikely. At least this was his last year, so the torture will end soon.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He didn't shower in the morning and opted to brush his teeth instead. The black haired man didn't bother combing his hair since it looked passable. With a quick change into his uniform he slowly descended down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He looked around the furnished apartment while grabbing a slice of bread. There wasn't anyone else living here, just him now. He smiled bitterly at the thought and pushed the front door open. It was time for a new day.

* * *

"Yuuto, you look so dead today! Are you really going to be fine?" Asked a girl with a green colored high ponytail and way too many teddy bear hair clips. The two were in the park as they need to go through it to get to school.

"Ugh. You're so loud, Sora. Or should I say... Bishop."

"W-wha?! Where did that come from? Shush! We're suppose to keep our identities a secret for our own safety! We never know if our enemies will do something if they figure it out!"

"R-right. Sorry, I'm not sure what I was thinking there."

"You stayed up with King didn't you?" Sora questioned with a glare. Yuuto was going to get one of her infamous lectures again if the feelings from his gut were telling him anything.

"Don't you dare start lecturing me. Do you really think I would listen to anything you're saying anyway?"

"Ugh. If only Knight was here. Then she would get you to listen to me. Also King. I need to yell at him too for risking your health. The nerve of that man!"

"The knight never lets her princess down. Sorry King, you'll have to deal with Sora and Knight for today," Yuuto murmured to himself while trying to wake himself up.

"But seriously. You going to be okay? I have an energy drink for gym... Though I think you need it more than I do," Sora stated as she rummaged through her bag for the drink.

"Thanks. Going to need it. Should keep me energized through the whole day," Yuuto said.

The girl laughed, "Yep. Especially when you don't drink that many energy drinks in the first place. You'll be hyper for the first hour! I kind of want to see that..."

"Too bad. We're in separate classes."

She made a pouty face, "And I hate that! I want to be in the same class as you! Not stuck in a class with no one I know..."

"We could always make new friends."

"I know, but with our association with Circus? It's better if we don't get too close with other people too much. They will-"

"Get hurt in the end," Yuuto finished for her while Sora nodded in return. She gazed pensively at the sky with a sullen look on her face. Suddenly her chocolate brown eyes widened as they both heard a child's plea for help.

"Hey, something is happening," Sora said quietly as she took Yuuto's hand and hid them in a nearby bush. There was a group of teenagers surrounding a young boy. The man, who Yuuto assumed was the leader, was holding up a card, Alexandrite Dragon.

The man laughed, "You said your name was Ryu? This card is way too good for a duelist like you!"

"S-stop! That card is precious t-to me, Sol!" The child named Ryu cried out.

"No way. I won this card fair and square!"

"No! I saw one of your goons take it from my bag while we were dueling! G-give it back please!"

Yuuto grit his teeth, "They look around our age. Ugh, this is pitiful. Well, what should we do? We have school. Even though I hate going, we'll be penalized harshly otherwise."

"Those uniforms are ours. We will meet them after school," Sora stated with a glint in her eye. "Then we'll get the boy's cards back. Simple. All we need is a little... Incentive... But I'm sure you have an idea for that, Queen? It's your specialty after all."

"Heh. You know me well, Bishop. Look out, it is time that you are punished for your misdeeds."

* * *

So, here was Yuuto in that same park with an outfit that looked like he was going to go to a masquerade. He donned a black mask with a blue feather poking out. It was to help conceal their identities apparently as King had insisted for their safety.

Yuuto sat cross legged on a bench with his visible crystal blue eye focused on the pitiful man in front of him. Bishop's plan worked well. Using a letter with the promise of rare cards, he lured his fellow classmate out. Meanwhile she would track the other members down, dueling them for the cards they took from other victims. He shook his head in disgust and inserted his deck into a slot in his duel disk.

"So, sinner, what will it be? Will you accept my challenge?" Yuuto taunted, already knowing how these type of people will respond. The man in question responded by repeating Yuuto's action with fear in his eyes. It seems like he already knows who his alter ego is as Queen of Circus. He was going to have his fun toying with his mind.

"I-I will get those cards you said in the letter right?!"

"Of course. I'm a man of my word," Yuuto replied. He took a deck out containing those very cards he promised.

Not like he was going to lose though.

"Then let's go!"

Yuuto rose from his seat and said, "I see. Let the game begin!" He followed up on his statement by pressing a button on his duel disk with the other doing the same.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

 _ **("Starting Duel: Queen vs Sol")**_

 **Queen: 8000 LP (Deck Count: 40)**

 **Sol: 8000 LP (Deck Count: 49)**

"So, should we roshambo or flip a coin to determine the turn order? I will let you choose..." Yuuto said with a grin. Sol grit his teeth and shook his head slightly. He seemed to already make the other uncomfortable, perfect.

"Flip a coin! Luck is always on my side!" Sol exclaimed.

"All right. No need to yell," Yuuto replied before taking out a small coin. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads!"

Yuuto flicked the coin into the air with his thumb. The two duelists watched as it landed on the ground with heads face-up.

"Ah hah! I told you that I am blessed by luck! I will go second!"

The young adult glared at his opponent, already annoyed by his overconfidence. These types of duelists always got on his nerves and this was no exception. The two drew five cards and Yuuto began scanning his hand for a possible strategy.

 _ **Queen's Hand: Royal Magical Library, Magical Citadel of Endymion, Book of Secret Arts x2, Card Trader**_

 _Oh, this is a bit of a pickle. But it isn't that bad of a hand. I can work with this._ Yuuto thought as he began his plan.

"I set this monster facedown," Yuuto said as he placed the card on his duel disk. With nothing else to do he ended his turn.

"Hah! Is that all you've got? My turn! I draw!" The other duelist drew a card and briefly took a look at his hand before saying, "I normal summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack position!" **(Level 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 100)** A dragon with scales that were lined with jewels appeared with a loud roar.

 _Ah, the card that he stole from Ryu... Already using it? What a miserable man who holds no remorse for such a thing._

"I set two cards facedown in the trap zone."

"Battle! Alexandrite Dragon attacks your facedown monster!"

 **Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2000)** **vs** **Royal Magical Library (DEF: 2000)**

Nothing happened.

Sol grunted, "Hmph. I end my turn." **(Sol's Hand: 2 cards)**

Yuuto blinked somewhat amused, "It seems your luck is beginning to run out. The game only begins from here. I draw."

 _ **Queen's Hand: Magical Citadel of Endymion, Book of Secret Arts x2, Card Trader, Magical Undertaker**_

"I activate a field spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion. Royal Magical Library receives a spell counter."

The field on Yuuto's side altered into a city surrounded by trees. Magical energy coursed through the area with rings of red letters from an unknown language pulsing from the citadel in the plaza. Yuuto stood on top of a house's roof, gazing down at his opponent.

"...Heh. Impressive, huh?"

"What? Isn't that one of the most useless field spells ever? Haha! You talk big for someone with a bad deck!" Sol taunted, but Yuuto only smiled wickedly in return.

"All cards have a use. You just need to know how to use them. Of course that is, unless you made a deck without much knowledge for coherence... Or are stupid for thinking that stealing will make a great deck. You really must not have that much confidence in your own dueling abilities if you're stealing others' cards..."

"What was that you punk?!"

Yuuto only laughed in return, "What you think it means, obviously."

"You will pay for that!"

"Sure. Now, are you going to let me continue my turn or do you have a kink with someone berating you?"

Sol clenched his fists with his face scrunched in anger. Yuuto's lips curved into a small smirk and he began his next move.

"I activate a spell card, Card Trader. In each standby phase, I can shuffle 1 card from my hand into my deck in exchange for drawing one card. Magical Citadel of Endymion and Royal Magical Library receive a spell counter each."

A strong pulse of energy resonated from the citadel. One of the buildings began to float with all that energy. It seems that with every spell counter, a building will float.

"My spell card, Card Trader activates. I choose to send this card, Magical Undertaker, into my deck and shuffle. I draw a card."

 _ **Queen's Hand: Book of Secret Arts x2, Crusader of Endymion**_

 _Perfect. Just what I needed. I will need to wait until the next turn to really use its effects though._

"I normal summon the Crusader of Endymion in attack position." **(Level 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200)**

"Pft, your monster doesn't stand a chance against my monster with 2000 attack!"

"Oh, really?"

"Huh?"

"I activate the spell card, Book of Secret Arts. This card will boost a spellcaster monster's attack and defense by 300 points. With this card, my monster's attack is boosted to 2200-"

"Hold it! I activate De-spell from my trap zone! You spell card is destroyed!" And with that the card was sent to the graveyard. Not a problem though.

Yuuto smirked, "A minor setback. I activate the spell card, Book of Secret Arts again. With this card, Crusader of Endymion's attack is boosted to 2200 and defense to 1500. Magical Citadel of Endymion and Royal Magical Library receive a spell counter each."

"What?! You had another?!"

"Next, my monster's effect activates. Removing three spell counters from the Royal Magical Library, I can draw one card."

 _ **Queen's Hand: Magician's circle**_

"I set this card facedown," Yuuto said. He really needed to be careful with how fast he was going through his cards. Perhaps it was time to build a new deck, but right now there was a battle to complete. "Battle. Crusader of Endymion attacks your Alexandrite Dragon. Cut through the darkness, the chosen protector and sword of Endymion!"

 **Crusader of Endymion (ATK: 2200) vs Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2000)**

The Crusader's sword had trouble cutting through the jewels, but with mental encouragement from Yuuto he succeeded. The sword sliced through layers of scales, resulting in a mortified cry from the dissipating dragon. The Crusader raised his sword in a triumphant pose to celebrate his victory.

 **Sol: 7800 LP**

"Gah! Urgh... You're not as bad as I thought," the other man shook his head and laughed. "But this duel will turn around! Just you watch!"

"My turn is over. It's your move."

"I draw!" Sol's face instantly turned into a grimace.

"What's wrong? Didn't get a "good" card?" Yuuto mocked in an effort to have an idea of what his opponent's current situation was like.

"S-shut up! I-I got something great!"

 _Bingo. Judging from his reaction it was probably a spell or a trap card. Perhaps even a low stat monster. His self proclaimed luck has truly gone sour._

"So, what will you do now?"

"I set this monster facedown. And... I end my turn." **(Sol's Hand: 2)**

"I see. Then, it's my turn."

 **Turn Two End**


	2. A Bishop's Resolve

_A/N: DC = Deck Count and SC = Spell Counter. Oh! Almost forgot to mention, you can check my progress on writing a chapter in my profile page. It will always be up to date!_

 **Duel Stats**

Queen

8000 LP (DC: 33)

Hand: _None_

Field Spell: Magical Citadel of Endymion (SC: 2)

Spells/Traps: Card Trader, Book of Secret Arts, Magician's Circle (Facedown)

Monster(s): Royal Magical Library (SC: 0), Crusader of Endymion

Sol

7800 LP (DC: 43)

Hand: 2

Spells/Traps: Unknown x2 (Facedown)

Monster(s): Unknown (Facedown)

* * *

"I see. Then, it's my turn," Yuuto replied. His index finger briefly touched the card on top of his deck. However, he felt a throbbing pulse of pain in his head and retracted his hand. "W-what?" he stuttered as he stumbled forward. Luckily for him, Sol didn't notice the sudden change in his behavior.

Sol tried to make a jab, "Is the big bad Queen scared? Too chicken to make a move?"

 _Big words for a sinner._

Yuuto didn't respond. He didn't need to respond to such a lacklustre line. The young adult slowly drew his next card. The pain was starting to throb with such an intensity that his vision blurs staring at the battlefield. He couldn't let it show, but it was agony to keep up the facade towards his opponent. Perhaps it was due to the lack of sleep or his illness, but it never happened like this. He needed to end the duel quickly.

 _ **Queen's Hand: Wonder Balloons**_

"...I normal summon... Crusader of Endymion to become an Effect Monster. My monster now has the ability... To place a spell counter on any card that stores spell counters once per turn... I choose my field spell, Magical Citadel... Of Endymion, making the spell counter count three."

The Crusader raised his sword high into the air. Ripples of pure energy resonated from the sword and a beam of light was fired towards the citadel. Another building hovered over the city.

"The Crusader of Endymion... Also gains... 600 attack until the end of my turn." **(Level 4 / ATK:** **2800** **/ DEF: 1200)**

He began to see double of everything. Yuuto covered his eyes and panted heavily.

 _Calm down... Stay calm. Everything will be... Fine like always. I can't lose from automatic surrender... Not to the likes of scum like him!_

He sank to his knees on the tiled roof and tried to steady his breathing.

"Huh? What's up with you?" Sol spat.

"Battle... My Crusader of Endymion... Attacks your facedown monster."

Again energy poured from the sword and a beam of light was fired at the target in question.

"I... Also activate a trap, Magician's Circle. This allows us both to special summon a spellcaster monster in attack position with 2000 ATK or less from our decks... Both of us shuffle our decks even if we don't special summon."

Yuuto placed his deck in his hand and began searching for the one card he needed. It was hard with his trembling hands, but thankfully the card he was looking for was around the top.

"I choose to special summon Magical Marionette." **(Level 5 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000)**

A robotic figure materialized donning a red hooded cape. Strings from the tips of metal fingers attached itself to a wooden puppet holding two sharp daggers. Yuuto found that the purple orb embedded in the chest of the puppet resembled its creator's orbs on its arms.

The figure let out a strange gleeful cackle, apparently amused at seeing Yuuto in the state that he was. Seriously, why was this monster in his deck again? Though it quickly shut up as the Crusader pointed his sword towards its puppet.

"Ugh, I don't have any spellcaster monsters," Sol complained. Yuuto knew that it was coming as it seems he mainly has dragon archetype monsters in his deck. Still, nothing to complain about. Every deck had its weaknesses including his own. The two duellists shuffled their decks.

 **Crusader of Endymion (ATK: 2800) vs Dragard (DEF: 1900)**

"Hold it! I activate my trap card! Castle Walls! This increases my monster's defence by 500, making it 2400! I also chain with the activation of the spell card, The Reliable Guardian! My monster's defence is boosted by 700, with a grand total of 3100 defence!"

Dragard reflected the attack, so the beam pierced Yuuto's chest instead.

 **Queen: 7700 LP**

"Ah! Ugh... Because you used a spell card... Magical Citadel of Endymion, Magical Marionette, and the Royal Magical Library receives a spell counter... With the effect of Magical Marionette, its attack increases by 200 for every spell counter." **(Level 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1000)**

The world was spinning.

"That makes... Four... Spell Counters for the Magical Citadel of Endymion and one for the Royal... Magical Library," Yuuto finished.

The Crusader turned his head towards his master, sending feelings of worry. Yuuto raised his head and continuously repeated saying in his head that he was going to be fine.

Sol grunted, "Ugh! You're a pest! An annoying pest! Just let me beat you down!"

Yuuto concluded his turn as he could no longer attack, "So loud... I end my turn. The Crusader of Endymion's," Yuuto gasped for air, "attack is down to 2200." ****(Level 4 / ATK:**** ** **2**** ** **200**** ** **/ DEF: 1200)****

"I draw!" Sol exclaimed, "I tribute summon Des Volstgalph in attack position!" **(Level 6 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1700)**

A dragon of bluish black and red scales appeared. Yuuto noted the sharp edges on practically every part of its body. It would hurt to get struck by something like that. Those wings of it wasn't like typical dragon wings either, but like a bird. Furthermore those blue glowing eyes were eerily eyeing him, causing Yuuto to be more uncomfortable than he was before.

"I activate an equip spell, Dragon's Treasure. This adds 300 to both my dragon's attack and defence!" **(Level 6 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)**

"My... Monster's effect activates... Since a spell card was activated, Magical Marionette receives a spell counter. Its attack... Is powered up to 2400. My field... Spell and the Royal... Magical Library receive... A spell counter as well." **(Level 5 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200)**

"Battle! My monster attacks your Crusader!"

 **Des Volstgalph (ATK: 2500) vs Crusader of Endymion (ATK: 2200)**

Des Volstgalph sharpened its metal-like claws and lunged towards Yuuto's monster. The Magical Marionette manoeuvred its way out of the crossfire in a battle it knew that its teammate won't win. The Crusader huffed and raised his sword in an attempt to at least provide a fight. At first, it was successful. However, Yuuto knew that the sword wouldn't be enough to fend off a dragon's claws. With successive slices between metal, Yuuto could only stare at the sparks of contact. Eventually the sword broke in half. However, instead of using its claws to finish his monster off, it opted to use its jaw lined with razor-sharp teeth instead. With slow sickening crunches that made Yuuto's stomach lurch, his monster was defeated. Even his Marionette looked a little disturbed. A strong gust of wind blew, pushing Yuuto near the edge of the roof.

 **Q** **ueen: 7400** **LP**

"It's not over yet! Des Volstgalph's effect activates. When my monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you take an extra 500 damage!"

Another strong gust of wind blew. Yuuto stood his ground, albeit with some difficulty.

 **Queen: 6900 LP**

Sol laughed," Haha! That was great! Finally! That darn monster is gone! Now, I end my turn!" **(Sol's Hand: 1 card)**

 _That bastard. There was no need to do that to my monster! The dragon could have just ended it instead of prolonging it in sadistic glee!_

Yuuto was fuming, "You... Do you... Realize what you're doing?"

"Hah?"

"Duellists already... Have a hard enough... Time being shunned by the world... And... You have the balls... To cause any more suffering?! Have... You no decency?!"

Sol glared at Yuuto, his face holding no emotion other than rage. That was when Yuuto realized, he was angry. Angry at the world who confined them here. Angry at the people who discriminated and lied about them. Angry at the problems they all now faced from separation. All because of the catalyst ten years ago that caused all of this. The wounds still ran deep with duellists to this day, with a painful reminder in the form of this man-made island.

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

He chose to do the opposite of course, "That... Still doesn't... Excuse you for lashing it... Out on other people."

Yuuto felt lightheaded, but he felt that the pain was more bearable from before. He could at least speak normally again. His fingers drew the next card.

 _ **Queen's Hand: Wonder Balloons, Endymion the Master Magician**_

 _My ace. I'm glad to see you have come to help me._ Yuuto thought as he began his turn.

"I activate a continuous spell, Wonder Balloons. Once per turn, I can send any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard to place one balloon counter on this card. All monsters you control will lose 300 attack for each counter. This gives my field spell and the Royal Magical Library a spell counter. Magical Marionette also receives a spell counter and 200 attack." **(Level 5 / ATK: 2** **6** **00 / DEF: 1200)**

"N-No way!"

"But I'm not planning to use it this turn! I activate the Royal Magical Library's effect. I remove three spell counters and draw a card."

 _ **Queen's Hand: Endymion the Master Magician, Arcane Barrier**_

 _Not optimal. But it's a way to get more spell counters._

"I activate a continuous spell, Arcane Barrier. Each time a spell caster monster on the field is destroyed face-up, I place a spell counter on this card. Again, my field spell and the Royal Magical Library receive a spell counter. Magical Marionette also receives a spell counter and 200 more attack." **(Level 5 / ATK: 2** **8** **00 / DEF: 1200)**

A statue of a wizard holding a gem tipped staff appeared in front of the building Yuuto was standing on. An unknown ring of odd symbols circled the statue. It resembled those pulsing through the city.

"I'm not done yet. Next, I finally summon my ace."

Sol's eyes widened, "W-what?!"

Yuuto smirked, "Removing six spell counters from my field spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion, I special summon Endymion, the Master Magician in attack position. Come, from the legends of old, the master of arcane knowledge!" **(Level 7 / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1700)**

The buildings around the city glowed and reacted to the increasing rings of magic. A powerful pulse of energy resonated from the citadel. Beams of light fired from those buildings, gathering on the tip of the citadel. An iron armoured figure appeared. His face was covered in the same metal as his armour was, but Yuuto could see sense a spark of life behind that mask. The old magician summoned his staff, prepared to face any evil.

"Now... I activate Magical Marionette's effect. Using two spell counters, I can target one monster on the field and destroy it. I choose Des Volstgalph."

The purple orbs on the marionette's arm began to glow alongside the one in the puppet's chest. The two daggers in the puppet's hands began to eerily glow with the same color. With an impish grin, the puppet charged towards the dragon and pierced through the scales of the dragon to its heart. A deafening cry later and the dragon dissipated in black smoke. The marionette gleefully cackled.

"My monster's attack is lowered since two spell counters were removed." **(Level 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200)**

"Now, it's battle time. Magical Marionette attacks your life points directly."

Once again the daggers glowed. With two slashes, Sol screamed. Thankfully there was no blood to deal with as it was all holographic, but the pain could still be felt. Yuuto felt a degree of sympathy.

 **Sol: 5400**

"Endymion, the Master Magician attacks your life points directly."

Magic gathered at the tip of the magician's staff. Crackles of lightning resonated around area. A split second later and thunder crashed down onto Sol.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Sol cried out.

 **Sol: 2700 LP**

"I end my turn," Yuuto declared. He hated to get cocky because the tide of any duel could turn at any given moment. He had been a victim of many torrential tributes among other cards like it. Let's just say he learned from those experiences.

"I-I draw..."

A shocked expression appeared on the other's face. Yuuto tilted his head feigning confusion.

"Oh? What's the matter?" Yuuto innocently asked. Though he had a feeling that this duel was definitely over.

Sol grumbled and looked defeated.

"Ugh... No point in continuing. I surrender..."

 **(Duel Winner: Queen)**

The field and began to fade. Yuuto hopped down from the roof and waved to his monsters as a way to thank them for their work. The marionette simply shrugged and used its puppet's tiny arms to wave back. Lazy guy like always. His ace, meanwhile, towered over Yuuto and nodded.

"The card," Yuuto stated towards Sol. The other looked pissed, but obliged him by throwing the card at the ground.

"Take the damn thing."

Yuuto wanted to say something to him, just like the other duellists he faced before Sol. But like before, he said nothing as the other duellist walked away with an angry scowl. At least this duellist had the decency to hand the card over.

In a way, he wondered if anything would change this way.

He bent over and picked up the card. It was wrinkled at the edges. Yuuto hoped that the little boy wouldn't mind the damage. Now his only job left was to reconvene with Bishop.

As he began to walk he felt the pulsing pain in his head start up again. Compared to the duel, it was more intense. Yuuto collapsed onto the ground and clutched at his chest. The pain spread, rendering his entire body immobile.

"Y-Yuuto?!"

Yuuto could barely make out the footsteps against the pavement. Gentle hands held him up as Bishop shook him.

"H-hang in there, Yuuto! D-Don't pass out-"

And that was the last word he heard as he did the opposite of what she asked.

* * *

Bishop gazed pensively at Queen's limp unconscious body on a couch. It has been a few weeks, but he still hasn't woken up since that incident. She and King had worked together to return the cards during all the chaos with Queen. Turns out that the boy, Ryu, had received another Alexandrite Dragon from his father, but he was happy to see it in a package regardless. At least that's what Bishop hoped from spying behind a bush...

The green haired girl squeezed her friend's icy cold hands. Any warmth left in her fingers were instantly leeched away, but she didn't mind if this gave Queen at least a bit of relief. She feared that his time may be coming to a close soon if the days keep stretching out. King also refused to place him in a hospital, but Bishop understood why. The hospital here wouldn't know what to do with a unique case like Queen anyway and it would sap their funds.

"Leader, he's getting more and more pale. What are we going to do?"

King was sitting at his desk, typing something into the computer. Those black glasses of his didn't seem to help, Bishop noted, as he was squinting at the small letters. She felt much sympathy for the older man, as his only family was now in danger of dying. He stayed in his office for much of the night, trying to stabilize his condition.

"I don't know," the leader said in defeat. He shook his head and sighed, "We can't do much until Knight comes back and reports her findings."

"What if she doesn't reply back in time?" Bishop questioned.

"Of all people, you should know how she will take this news. She is probably out there frantically searching for any clues as to its whereabouts."

Bishop played with the hem of her beige frilly dress. Her eyes darted towards the floor, avoiding King's gaze. It was like being told off to her, "I-I know but... Isn't there anything we can do?"

King opened his mouth, probably for a response, but a notification popped onto Circus' messenger.

"Eh?! Is that Knight?!" Bishop exclaimed with wide eyes. Wow, her protector had great timing! She moved her chair right next to King and sat down.

Through the screen, the green haired girl stared in awe at an area of many green leaved trees. It was a big contrast to the more mechanical and highly technical island she called home. In fact, these were the first real trees she saw in years. Knight's pink hair was styled into a French braid and her purple eyes had a small bit of life in them. Good to see that the task wasn't too taxing on her body.

"Hello, Leader. It's good to see you too, Bishop. How is my baby Queen doing? Is he all right?"

"Hello to you too, Knight. He is not doing well I'm afraid. We don't have that much time to waste. What information have you gathered?"

Knight hesitantly spoke, "About that... I've run into a snag."

Bishop asked, "W-what is it?"

"I'm not sure you will believe me."

King's lips curved into a small smirk. It was the first genuine change of facial expression he had all day, "Really? You're going to pull that card? Duellists summoned the most bizarre looking creatures, defied space and all laws of physics, nearly destroyed the world multiple times, talked with dead spirits like a nameless pharaoh, used the power of friendship-"

"Okay I get it Leader. Fine, but don't question why because I have no idea how it happened. From the information I have gathered, Queen's other half soul developed an identity and ego of its own. Its outside living in the non-duellist sectors where you sent me to a couple of weeks ago."

There was complete silence in the room. It was so quiet that Bishop could swear she could hear the normally stoic King fidget in his seat. The other man clenched his hands into a fist and heaved a sigh.

"...Y-You're joking, right? I-I thought it would be you know... A wisp? Spirit? Ghost? Not human?" Bishop nervously asked.

Knight did not look amused and retorted, "Darling, does it look like I'm joking?"

"Uh... No."

"You have your answer."

King said, "...It looks like we have taken too long."

"Five years is an awful long time to search for something though, so I am not really surprised. The circumstances ten years ago haven't made it any easier either," Knight replied.

Bishop asked, "So, what now? Queen can't live without his soul becoming whole again."

"I'm sure that Leader has an idea on what to do, right?"

Another period of awkward silence filled the room. Bishop looked between King and Knight, expecting her two superiors to say something. She was never good at making decisions, so Knight usually did it for her. All she had to do was listen and follow what she said.

But could she rely on her forever to protect her? Even with Queen, she had to rely on him for the plan she made against that classmate who stole Alexandrite Dragon. She felt useless. Like she had no place in Circus and just went along with it. Not to even mention King who was the best duellist out of the four. What role did she play?

 _An inferiority complex huh?_

She bitterly smiled at the thought. She shouldn't have these feelings. They have been together for years as a team, even longer with the leader himself. Bishop blinked, seeing that King was more slouched over on his desk now.

"Leader...?" Bishop spoke up, trying to discern the suddenly gloomier disposition that was in front of her.

"This idea will be risky, but it's the only way to save him," the only awake male in the room declared.

"Do tell," Knight said.

"We're going to need to bring the human here. I can pull some strings, but most of the operation's success will be up to you, Knight. As long as the two halves are in proximity of each other, our Queen should be fine. We'll find a way to merge the two later."

"And... If your plan doesn't work? Or the two halves don't resonate with each other?" Knight inquired.

"Our Queen won't live," King replied simply.

"D-don't say it like that! H-he's going to be okay!" Bishop exclaimed, somewhat terrified her leader would say something like that so bluntly.

"Right, yes. He will be fine. Knight, I will tell you the plan tomorrow morning. I have some phone calls to make. And... If I don't call within that time frame... Use any means necessary to get the human here."

Knight's eyes widened, "Any means necessary? Duellists already have a terrible reputation! We cannot-"

"Do you want him to die?!"

Bishop slightly parted her mouth in shock and Knight's eyes were comically wide alongside her. It was the first time Bishop had seen her protector so genuinely shocked at something. Along with that, King yelling or losing his cool was a rarity. If this wasn't in such a dire situation, she would tell a terrible bear pun to break the tension.

King's crimson eyes were downcast, "...I apologize. My emotions were running a little high."

"We don't mind, Leader. I'm surprised you kept it together for this long honestly," Knight stated.

Bishop added, "Same here. We worry about you too, you know."

"I see... I apologize for worrying the both of you," King replied. The green haired girl noticed that the tension accumulated over the days seemed to have disappeared a little. However, it seems that the leader had caught her stare because he wearily smiled back. Bishop could feel her cheeks burn for being caught while her knight laughed.

"No more apologies. As we have said, it doesn't matter. Right now we have someone to save."

"Yes. You are all dismissed."

King logged off the computer while Bishop got up and walked out of the office. After shutting the door, she peered into the small hole to see King picking up the phone. She wanted to help and do something. But if she voiced it, would it be foolish? To be selfish during a time where a friend was dying?

She shook her head. There was no way that she was going to take advantage of this. She would prove herself in her own way through duelling. With her new resolve, her footsteps echoed through the hallway as she made her way to the exit.


	3. Pawn & Queen

_A/N: Phew! Sorry for taking so long! There was a lot I wanted to write._

 _Anyways, I keep referring to an event ten years ago and it will be elaborated on later, so no I'm not evading it haha. No duels this chapter either, but the next one will feature a tag duel to make up for it._

 **Mecho** – Bulgarian pet name meaning "teddy bear"

* * *

Waking up to an area surrounded by maple trees was a surprise to Yuuto to say the least. He placed his palm on the firmness of the wood and brushed his fingers over the rough bark. Icicles hung from some of the tree's branches, each clear as cloudy crystal. Snowflakes fluttered gently overhead in a cloud filled sky. Was this his old home?

He shivered at the thought. This couldn't be his old home, the air was too frigid and crisp. Then again, his mind could be selectively choosing which memories to keep. And that included all the negative memories being pushed out or forgotten in the darkest depths of his mind.

It was so cold in this area and there was no doubt that the weather would turn for the worse later. He patted his jacket, shaking off most of the snow that wasn't already melted.

There was something in the distance. A small figure stood on top of a snow covered hill, staring at Yuuto with wide dull blue eyes. He reached a hand out towards the figure, but it suddenly bolted down the hill.

"Wait!" he called out, but once he managed to run over there he didn't see anyone. Even more strange was that there were no footsteps carved into the snow. There was no sign of human life at all.

He was beyond confused. What was going on? Why was he here? Where was he?

Yuuto collapsed onto the ground and curled into a ball. It was so quiet. No sound could be heard, not even the rustling of trees. He was all alone with his thoughts and it was something he always dreaded. The silence reminded him of how bitter and bleak everything truly was. It was all something he tried desperately to ignore. Those nightmares that kept him awake at night sometimes, was this one of them?

Yuuto sneezed. He didn't have the energy to get up and wander around. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. This was a dream, right?

He pinched himself, but he winced at how numb he was. Yuuto couldn't feel anything at all no matter how hard he tried. He sighed and knew that he couldn't stay here. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the figure from earlier approached him until it held a hand out to him.

He blinked at the small hand, unsure of how to respond. It seemed like a child's hand to Yuuto at least anyway. He slowly looked up and came into eye contact with the figure. There was something about the child. Something... Warm. Something in him ignited, but he wasn't sure what. Sensing his distress the figure pulled away, instead it lowered its hood to reveal something surprising to Yuuto.

They looked similar.

He was in a daze as he stared at his somewhat identical other. The boy was obviously younger than him, but there were some differences. Such as having hair colored like the snow around them, a more meek air, and appearing more sickly and frail. Could it be why the boy ran off earlier? Seeing someone so similar to himself was probably surprising.

The boy awkwardly shifted and crouched down. He played with the fur lining of his jacket and bit his lip, as if unsure of what to do next. Yuuto held a hand out to him, wondering if this was what he wanted.

The boy reached out, but retracted slightly halfway. Yuuto watched as his shoulders tensed and slowly reached out again. Their fingers touched and Yuuto nearly fell back from all the warmth suddenly pulsing through him. The boy seemed to have a similar reaction as he was breathless and gasped. They let go trying to control whatever was happening to their bodies.

 _This is a really weird situation._ Yuuto thought.

Regardless, he reluctantly reached out towards the boy again. The other looked somewhat scared, but obliged him by intertwining their hands. Another wave of warmth passed through him. Then everything faded into black.

* * *

"Ah!" Yuuto screamed as he jolted from a pillow and accidentally collided with Bishop.

"Ow! Ugh, what the hell, Queen?!"

Yuuto was breathless and shook his head. His eyes darted around the room until he saw an unconscious boy holding onto his left arm.

It was the boy from his dream?

"Oh, uh... We can explain," Bishop said while fidgeting.

Yuuto sighed and nodded. "Yes please. Hopefully before I fall unconscious again."

Bishop's heeled boots thudded against the hard floor as she went into the hallway. He presumed it was to get the rest of Circus' members in the room. Now Yuuto was alone with the sleeping boy. He lightly grasped onto the other's arm and shook it in the hopes of waking him. The boy groggily opened his eyes and peered around the room with a sense of urgency.

 _Say something Yuuto. Don't screw it up._

"Uh... Good morning?"

 _Smooth._

The boy tilted his head in a confused sort of way. Yuuto wasn't quite sure whether this was a better reaction than laughter at his terrible greeting. The other was still quiet and avoided his gaze. He was looking elsewhere in the room and twiddled with his fingers. Yuuto sighed, this was going to be an awkward wait. It didn't help that he wasn't amazing with children in the first place.

The least he could do was ask for his name at least, "So, uh, what is your name?"

The boy contemplated the question for a bit. He shrunk inward a little and said, "...M-my nana said to not talk to strangers, but you seem okay. My name is Yuno."

"Yuno...?" Yuuto questioned. That is a rare name, but wasn't it typically used for girls?

Yuno seemed to understand his odd response, "It's a girl and boy name. Girls use it more often."

"I see."

"Um... What's your name?"

"Yuuto."

"Yuuto? It's nice to meet you."

The two waited in silence. There were a lot of questions running through his head, like how Yuno got here. Only Circus members were allowed in this building with their key identification cards. Why would the others bring someone so young like him here?

Thankfully he was saved from his thoughts as Bishop and the others entered the room.

"Baby is okay!"

"Stop. Calling. Me. A. Baby. I'm not-"

Knight crushed Yuuto with her hug. Everyone looked at him in pity including Yuno. Great first impressions.

King coughed into his sleeve. "Knight, release him. You do not want him to fall unconscious again, do you?" The pink haired lady pouted, but let go of him. Yuuto gasped for air and silently thanked King. "I am sure you have a lot of questions, my Queen. But let us get the obvious out of the way. Remember that half of a soul you lost years ago?"

The black haired man stared at him with confusion, but began to piece everything together. So that's why Yuno looked similar to him! His eyes widened with the realization, something King seemed to take note of.

"Yes, it seems you have figured it out."

Yuno stayed silent and stared at the floor. Bishop frowned, "He hasn't said anything to the rest of us yet. Has he said anything to you, Queen?"

Yuuto nodded, but didn't divulge his name. Yuno would say his name when he was comfortable with everyone.

"He's... My other half...?" Yuuto questioned with disbelief. Yuno looked a little surprised with this information as well. So, they haven't informed him it seems.

"I know. It's a lot to take in," Bishop said.

"But why is he here-"

"You were out cold for a long time, Queen. You were reaching a critical condition from being split, so Knight brought him here."

"Brought...? That doesn't sound like he's from around here? Is he from one of the other islands?" Knight fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. The room fell deathly silent. Yuuto pressed, "...Everyone? What's the matter?"

"Leader, maybe you should take over now," Bishop awkwardly said.

King stared at Bishop and sighed. He shook his head and stated, "He is not from here or the other islands. He is a non-duellist."

Yuuto grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. He was quiet and glared at the sheets covering him.

"Uh... Leader?" Bishop nervously pressed.

King continued on, "You are not too fond of non-duellists and I understand that. But, you need to learn to get along with him. He is your other half. We are trying, my Queen, to heal the wounds of the past. The first step is to learn to start trusting each other again, so we can start bridging that deep gap one step at a time."

"I know... I know," Yuuto repeated. He watched Yuno from the corner of his eyes and noticed he was on the verge of tears. This tense situation was probably too much for a young boy to handle all at once.

"...How did you get him here? I'm sure he didn't willingly wander into the lion's den," he stated with more malice than he expected. Yuno winced.

Knight sighed. "...We're giving his family money for-"

"We're what...?! So they just sold him off?!"

"Queen! Calm down! You didn't let me finish-"

"To hell with that! There's no way I will get along with anyone who sell off each other for their own greedy motives! Non-duellists are all the same!" Yuuto argued.

Yuno's choked sobs echoed throughout the room. Bishop tried to soothe him, but it was too late and the tears flowed down like a waterfall. King massaged his temples and muttered, "My Queen, he is here to pay for his nana's surgery."

Yuuto blinked in disbelief. "W-what?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. At least before you interrupted me. His family isn't the richest and his nana has some problems with her legs. She needed surgery, so we offered to pay for it in exchange for him to be here. His nana didn't want him to go, of course, but he came here of his own volition despite his foster family's wishes. Quite a brave little thing, especially with all the propaganda about us. You're not helping with his impression, by the way," Knight stated while trying to calm Yuno down as well.

Yuuto awkwardly said, "Oh..."

Bishop face palmed. "'Oh' indeed! Aw... Don't cry little one. Queen is a big meanie, isn't he?"

Knight shook her head and muttered, "Not helping, darling. Queen, come over here. You started this and you're going to fix it."

King shrugged. "Yes. You are on your own, my Queen. Everyone leave and let him handle it."

And with his word everyone filed out of the room leaving Yuuto with a crying boy. Seriously, King was aware that he wasn't great with children! Then again, this was probably his punishment if thinking in the older man's mindset.

"Uh," Yuuto said unable to think of where to start. He let his emotions take over and he was going to accept it. He just didn't know what to do in this situation. He slowly got up and walked over to the crying boy.

Yuno sniffled and hiccuped as Yuuto gently grasped onto one of the other's hands. They stayed still like that for some minutes while Yuuto waited for him to cry all his negative feelings out. Eventually, Yuno calmed down a bit and backed away slightly from him. Not that he could blame him. Vibrant blue looked into a duller tear filled blue ones as he tried to organize what he was going to say. Should he apologize first? Try to make small talk?

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell and scare you," Yuuto said. Yuno didn't look convinced and he broke eye contact. Regardless he continued as he remembered how Sol was like previously, "I lashed my anger out on you and your family. I don't blame you if you hate me for that, but... Just know that... I apologize and won't do it again. I really do want to get to know you, my other half. Though I kind of ruined that."

Yuno stared at their connected hand and wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his sweater. He nodded, "I-it's... Okay. Um... I would have done the same thing if you came over to my home. I didn't have the greatest view on duellists and I'm still kind of scared, but everyone deserves a chance, right?"

Wow, this boy was really mature for his age. It put Yuuto to shame and made him feel even worse for being childish.

Yuuto sighed, "But I-"

"Um... What did your leader say again? Something about trust?" Yuno interrupted.

"Yeah. He did," Yuuto replied. Yuno gave a small smile in return and pulled his hand away. With time, he hoped that they could become close. Perhaps one day, that bridge could be built and all the petty fighting would be gone like what King said.

"...Everyone here is nice," Yuno said.

"They are. It's the only thing keeping me going these days," he muttered the last part quietly in return.

"What do you mean by that?" Ah, he didn't mean for him to hear that last part.

"I'll tell you later."

"Is it a grown-up thing?"

"Mhm."

Yuno puffed up his cheeks like a hamster would. He had to admit, it was adorable. "Okay I won't ask about it, but promise you'll tell me later?"

"I promise."

Yuuto looked away for a moment, but soon looked back at Yuno again with a new conversation topic.

"I'm just curious, but back at home, did you feel intense pain at random times?"

Yuno nodded, "Uh huh... I couldn't go outside a lot. Nana was really scared that I would hurt myself."

"Oh, I see. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"In a way, it's my fault that you couldn't go out much. I think King mentioned that the distance between us was straining our bodies or something like that."

"That makes sense."

Silence filled the room once more. It wasn't awkward to Yuuto this time, since he knew that they were both probably ran out of things to talk about. What Yuno said next baffled him.

"I wasn't suppose to be born, right?"

"...Yuno?"

Yuno continued, "Does that mean I will go back to you one day?"

 _Go back..._

Yuuto's eyes widened with that realization. That's right. One of them would eventually have to merge with the other to continue with their old lives. They couldn't live together forever, after all. Or could they? But their background and upbringing were so different.

Yuuto's silence probably gave the answer to what the younger boy was seeking, "When that happens, can you take care of my nana for me?"

"...You're not going to reject it?" Yuno shrugged and closed his eyes. He clasped his hands together and looked off to the side. "You know, it's okay to be selfish. Honestly, I would rather have us be separate. It will be weird knowing that there's someone else sharing my body," Yuuto added.

Once again the little boy shrugged. "I didn't think about that. I have a question, how did we separate in the first place?"

"Are you aware of what happened ten years ago?"

"No? Nana keeps mentioning it, but she never tells me what happened."

"Ah, well it has to do with that," Yuuto replied.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Sorry, I would rather not say. It was... Scarring for... Everyone."

Yuno winced with downcast eyes. "Oh, okay. Sorry if I reminded you of bad memories."

"It's fine. I don't blame you for being curious. I'm surprised you don't know about it though."

"I stayed at home."

"Right... Forgot about that."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed. Yuuto rubbed at his elbow unconsciously while wondering where everyone was. He decided to get everyone back in here.

"We should probably get the others back in here now that I think about it. If that's okay with you?"

Yuno gave a small smile and nodded. He blinked a couple of times and began to nod off, "Yuuto...? I'm feeling tired..."

He started to mentally panic inside. The black haired man didn't know if there was a problem with their soul or if there was an even more terrible event at play.

"Uh, wait here," he stated as he bolted out into the hallway. He pushed a neighbouring door only to see the rest of Circus with their ears pressed against the wooden wall. Yuuto would shake his head and make a sarcastic remark with their antics like this in the past, but now wasn't the time.

"So, I'm assuming you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Why are you standing there?!"

"Do not fret. It is simple fatigue. The journey here was rather arduous for the little one," King replied while adjusting his glasses. Knight shrugged and Bishop frowned in return.

"How much of our conversation have you heard?"

"Everything," King bluntly said. The other two females in the room face palmed and sighed. "What is it? You know we have been caught red-handed. Might as well just tell our Queen."

"Can we get some privacy?!" Yuuto complained.

Knight shushed the rest of the group. "Quiet. The little one is probably sleeping now."

"...Are you all going to keep calling him little one? It's not exactly... A name," Yuuto said.

"Oh, I thought it was cute. It's better than Bishop calling him a bear related nickname earlier," Knight replied while gesturing to the younger lady next to her.

"B-but he smiled and looked happy with it! Mecho is a good name! Don't judge me!"

"Yes, don't judge you and your obsessions with bears of all kinds. Indeed," the pink haired lady retorted.

"You're so mean sometimes!" Bishop complained.

"I do it because I love you."

"No you don't!"

"Darling, do you see me acting like this around others?"

"Yes, Queen and leader!"

"Okay, they are the exceptions-"

Yuuto grabbed a nearby wooden chair and sat down. He never understood women and their need to fight with words, so he attempted to stay out of any quarrels between a protector and her princess. The leader of Circus seemed to have a similar thought process as he went to grab a chair as well. This was going to take awhile to resolve if past experiences were anything to go by.

With their somewhat petty arguing in the background, Yuuto began to whisper to the other male in the room, "King, really though, we should probably not call him 'little one' all the time."

He murmured back, "I agree. I certainly would not like being reminded of my height constantly, but what to call him? Has he told you his name yet?"

"Yes. Though I think it will be better for my other self to tell you all himself."

"I see. That is fine with me. My other question still remains."

"Circus' naming system is after chess pieces, right? I think it makes sense for him to receive the name, Pawn."

"Would he take it in a derogatory way? Judging from his situation and how he is a 'hostage' here it might seem... Unfriendly."

"We can always explain our reasoning, King."

"I understand that, my Queen, but the initial thought is still not pleasant."

"A pawn is promoted into the queen, King."

The other shrugged. "All right. We will call him Pawn then. Why must you use my words against me."

"Because, it's how I save your ass sometimes from doing something stupid. Though you're not doing something stupid this time, but it still counts."

"Do you ever realize that it may only be stupid in your eyes?"

"No one knows. Not even me," Yuuto replied.

King sighed. "That does not make sense at all."

"You make no sense either sometimes," Yuuto retorted.

"Are we really going to start arguing like those two are?"

"At least our fights aren't over petty reasons."

King continued, "True. I think."

"...You think?"

"Mostly. Half the time."

"I'm done talking to you," Yuuto huffed as he crossed his arms to indicate this conversation was over. King rolled his eyes in response, but he didn't bother him further thankfully.

The two ladies continued to argue as the rest of the room stayed silent. Eventually King's eyes narrowed as he pointed towards the doorway, "I hate to break your... Lover's quarrel, but he is awake."

Yuno peeked into the room with heavy lidded eyes. He yawned and rubbed at his face with his small hands. Yuuto glared at the two women across the room, "Great job ladies."

"B-But Knight started it!"

"You could have stopped any time, darling."

"Same applies to you!"

King began to massage his temples and heaved a deep sigh. Yuuto knew that he didn't like it when it was too noisy since it would give him a headache or make him feel nauseated. He placed a hand onto the other's shoulder and encouraged him to relax.

"There, there. I know your pain."

"I feel like we just got insulted somehow," Bishop stated as she took Yuno's hands in her own. "I am so sorry! We didn't mean to wake you up!"

Yuno looked at Bishop's hand and yawned, "It's okay. I don't want to sleep anyway..."

"He spoke to us!" Bishop yelped as she jumped back.

Yuno tilted his head. "Is it surprising?"

"Ignore Bishop. Are you sure you will be fine?" King asked.

Yuno nodded. "I'll be okay."

"To make it up to you, why don't we go get some ice cream or something? Queen, you're paying for all of our ice cream," Bishop said as she gestured towards her friend.

"I hate you," Yuuto replied, but nodded anyway.

"I will pass. There is something for me to do," King stated.

Knight simply shrugged. "Suit yourself, just don't overwork yourself again."

* * *

King watched as everyone left the room while discussing about ice cream flavors with Pawn. Once his subordinates were out, he flipped open his phone and logged onto a private network chat. He knew he was late, but they knew that he may be late anyway.

After a few moments of waiting, a notification indicated that he was invited to a group call. He blinked at the oddity of the informal way of gathering, but how was he to judge the rest of Circus? He tapped a green button and three small screens appeared with a different face on each. They were all his co-workers, but each were policing on a different island. When together they would be labelled after a deck of playing cards to avoid confusion. Honestly the system was confusing in King's opinion.

"Ah, finally. Spade has arrived. Is your Queen awake now?" asked who King recalled to be the King of Diamonds. He was on the first screen looking at the newcomer with bags under his hazel eyes. King wondered how the others were doing and it looked like they may be overworked.

"Yes, he has just recovered, Diamond. He will not be attending this meeting. I am assuming that all of you brought your Queens, however?"

"No, they are all absent. I suppose this is a matter for only the leaders to hear as of now," the King of Clovers responded while throwing her green jacket to a nearby couch. Her posture was always formal, stiff, and unyielding. Even though his Queen kept nagging that he should be less tense, he was definitely not as bad as her when it came to letting his guard down to relax.

"I see. Where is the Ringmaster? It is unusual for her to be tardy."

"Indeed. Her tardiness and yours, Spade, isn't acceptable," the King of Hearts replied with an eye roll. The other two weren't pleased with the outburst judging from their sudden annoyed expressions.

Diamond replied, "Quiet, Heart. Your Rook is constantly flirting with my subordinates and is late all the time. You have no right to say anything on the matter when you can't stop that behavior." The King of Hearts only flipped his red hair in response, something that everyone sighed about. That man was the most uncompromising person in Circus to work with.

"While we are on that subject. Tell your Rook to stop flirting with my Queen and Bishop. He has been doing that for awhile now and it is bothering them," King added.

"You think I haven't tried?!" he countered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he transferred over to the Diamond or Spade branch at this rate. He seems quite fond of the members there."

"And if he did, I wouldn't care. Take that slacker away from me you two."

"You all are absolutely terrible leaders. Don't talk behind your subordinates' backs. It's malicious and downright vile to talk bad about them like this. Do you all understand?! Especially you, Heart!" Clover scolded.

The others winced, "Yes milady."

Thankfully before things could escalate to a lecture or an argument between all parties, the lady they were waiting for appeared on a separate screen. She took off her black top hat and bowed towards all of them.

"Ringmaster, is there a reason why all of us Kings have gathered here today?" asked Clover.

"Yes, and it's of dire news."

"What is it?" King asked.

"I told you there were disappearances of cards and how card stocks are beginning to dwindle?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Apparently there is an organization called 'The Jackals' that are dedicated to stealing cards judging from my sources. To the most common and to the rarest of cards. They take anything and everything. Then, they sell them at ludicrous prices."

"...We are aware of this already, Ringmaster. We are trying to find them-"

"However, they stooped even lower. There have been reports flooding in today where people have gone missing. Held as hostages, all for cards and high ransoms in exchange for them back. Stores are being ransacked and the people are beginning to panic," the Ringmaster interrupted.

"Are you aware of where their headquarters are?" asked Clover.

"No, unfortunately. The government is still trying to track them down, but if this continues..."

Diamond said, "...No doubt this will be broadcasted to the outside world about how horrible duellists are."

"Annoying, we never get a break," Heart added.

"I ask all of you to try to find some leads and their headquarters. If you do, get the hostages out as your priority. Now log off and inform the rest of your subordinates."

"Yes, Ringmaster."


End file.
